


Unwanted Company

by kingsmanstories



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	Unwanted Company

Being up the Garrison on a Wednesday night was no oddity with no other than Tommy Shelby, and the rest of the Blinders. Seeing them merry and enjoying themselves brought warmth to your heart, and you was forever grateful for the dated pub and the unity it brought. Sometimes.

“I’ll get the drinks, I’ll be a couple o’ minutes, alright?” Tommy said as he pressed a brief kiss to your forehead and headed to the bartender, brothers in tow. 

You sat yourself down in the usual place you all sat, shrugging off your overcoat and ridding of your hat. Feeling someone sit next to you, gathering it was Tommy, you began to speak, “That was quick-”

When you turned around to see a rather unkempt fellow beside you, you jumped. Definitely not Tommy, you thought to yourself. The man proceeded to snake his arm around you and you grimaced.

“A pretty girl like you in ‘ere, you must be a ‘ore?” He growled, grip tightening on your shoulder as you stared in disgust. 

Half of you was terrified, and the other half of you knew you could handle yourself. However, fear took over. You contemplated screaming for Tommy, but you didn’t want to draw any attention. Well, the attention of the whole pub.

He’ll be here any minute, you thought to yourself.

The man continued to make gross comments, and you continued to squirm and struggle in his grip. That was until, you heard the sound of throats clearing above you.

You looked up, and you’d never been so relieved to see Tommy, and the rest of the Blinders, angry in your entire life.

“And wha’ do you think you’re doing?” Tommy said, voice deadly calm as he stared daggers at the man. 

The man glared at you, and then at Tommy, catching on after a few seconds. “J-Just talking, M-Mr. Shelby, S-Sorry, Mr. Shelby,” He hastily stood up, and Tommy sized him up. 

“I suggest you get the fuck out of ‘ere, before we personally see to it ourselves. Understand?” He said, firm grip on the man’s collar. 

The man nodded keenly, “Yes, Mr. Shelby.”

“Good. Get out. I never want to fucking see you ever again. Understand?”

“Yes, Mr. Shelby.” The man mumbled as Tommy released his grip, and scurried out of the pub, people sparing him looks as he did.

Tommy wasted no time in sitting beside you, a protective arm around your shoulders. “Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you did he?” He said, scanning you for any implication of injury. 

“No, Tommy, I’m fine,” You insisted, smiling softly at him in reassurance. You were shaken up, understandably, but you knew as long as Tommy was here, nobody would ever lay a hand on you.

“Good. If anyone ever-” He started, placing a short kiss on your cheek and moved his hand from your shoulder to your hand, intertwining your fingers. 

You cut him off. “Yes, Tommy, I know, it’s fine. No need to worry.”

Tommy sighed, using his free hand to sip at his whiskey. “Alright, whatever y’ say.” A small smile hinted at his lips.

Tommy would find the bastard later. You didn’t need to know that, however.


End file.
